


Spark

by Blue_23Eyes



Category: Lady Antebellum (Band), Mel and jack, Virgin River (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Country Music, F/M, Lady A - Freeform, Music, Musicians, Nashville, duo - Freeform, ellen - Freeform, folk, music group, virgin river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_23Eyes/pseuds/Blue_23Eyes
Summary: In a world Where Melinda Monroe was a singer and so was jack. What would that spark look like.Inspiration From Lady A's musicall songs and characters are not mine.
Relationships: Melinda Monroe & Jack Sheridan, mel and jack - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My imagination went out of the original world, more to come hope you enjoy.

She walked through the old swinging doors and into the local corner bar near her place. She just recently moved into Nashville from LA trying to create a new life for her self as a musician. It was her first time in the dim lit room, the bar was full but most of the crowd gathered facing the stage all eyes on the performer. Not looking around to much she headed straight to the bar and found a free stool waiting to be sat on.  
"What will you be having"  
" Umm can i get a Cosmo"  
" Yea no problem coming right up" the lady behind the bar grabbed a chilled martini glass, the ease in which she made and poured her drink looked like an art form.  
" one Cosmo" the lady placed the drink in front of her  
"Thank you " She took a sip of her favorite drink, immediately she could feel her shoulders relax as she closed her eyes to take everything in. 

For the first time sense she walked into the bar she payed attention the the music in the background. The singer had a raspy but clear tone, she thought to her self it was the most beautiful tone she had ever heard. Taking another sip of her drink she turned in her seat to see who that beautiful voice came from, trying to see through all the heads in-front of her she noticed one man on stage. She could not see much but the top of his head, Feeling drawn to his voice she decided she had to get a closer look.  
Looking around the room she found a spare seat near the front on the right hand side of where he was on the stage.  
He sat on a stool with a acoustic guitar in his arms playing, He had a sorta scruffy look to him, his hair had perfect volume, long enough where it covered his ears falling perfectly. He wore a blue flannel shirt and worn blue jeans. She could feel his authenticity, his love for music just by the look on his face as he played, It was refreshing he diddn't look green or fame hungry he just looked like a guy with stories to tell. 

He started plucking his guitar as he was starting a new song, As he began to sing his eyes slowly shut she knew he was getting lost in his own little world, Re living memories. 

"The sunset falls in Wichita, yellow dances through the blue  
Wheat fields catch a glimpse of heaven, makes me think of you" 

His voice was so clear and sweet she was getting lost in him, her gaze turning into a smile of admiration and adornment. 

"And even when you're miles away,  
You're always on my mind  
Lord knows you're in my heart  
Even when I close my eyes"

He opened his eyes and looked around the room stopping his gaze on her, there eyes locked for what felt like eternity but in reality was only seconds.  
She couldn't help but feel a warmth in her chest and a lump in her throat, she could feel something in his eyes that she had never felt from anyone before specially a complete stranger, She was enchanted. His eyes were deep blue, his gaze felt like he was lost in her. He just froze on her as if he knew her forever and just sang to her. 

"You are golden,  
Precious as a prayer flying up through the air  
While the rain is falling  
Golden, timeless as a kiss  
Baby I don't wanna miss another perfect moment  
To tell you, how you make me feel  
The day you strolled in, my heart was stolen  
Cause you are golden"

He gave her a smile smile and let his gaze scan the room, trying not to be so obvious at his stares, every now and then finding his focus on her again not being able to control himself.

"Smallest parts of who you are  
Are everything to me  
From the way you laugh to the way you cry  
To the way you love on me  
Shadows run and darkness fades  
When you come around  
My single star amongst the gray  
Always shining down" 

He finishes the song sadly to her luck it was the last song on his set. As he finished the room lit up more, " Thank you all, i am Jack Sheridan see you next week, have a great rest of your night".  
Everyone clapped cheered him out. He started unplugging his guitar and packing his equipment away, a few people came up and made small talk with him before they left. The crowd dispurst rather quickly, finding themselves either leaving for the night or hiding away in booths creating murmured small talk. She hadn't moved sense he finished his set, she stayed sitting in the corner she knew she needed to introduce herself but waited for others to finish talking before she made her move. As she waited she nursed her drink and took her last sip, after a few more minutes he finished talking with the last fan and found herself getting up from her chair and making her way over to him.  
She was rather tall and slim, she had her beautiful light orange hair that fell straight over her shoulders. She wore her favorite black faded skinny jeans with a long beige Turtle neck that perfectly extenuated her curves.  
As she came up to him his back was turned to her as he finished zipping up his guitar case. 

" Hey" She let out  
He turned around and found her standing in front of him.

He noticed her straight away as she made her way to the table in the corner during his set. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had scene, when there eye's met he felt a spark, like an immediate connection he had never felt with anyone. As he finished his set he was on his way to introduce himself after he packed up but kept getting interrupted. 

" Hey" His voice came out more raspy and husky then he meant for, she just had this strange effect on him he was trying really hard to control.  
" I loved that last song of your's is it an original"  
" Thank you, yah i write all my music" He choked on his words feeling so nervous he couldn't spit out a full sentence. He scratched his head not knowing what to do with his hands.  
Her face formed a cute shy smile with knowing eye's  
" I have a strange request"  
" Yah anything" he let out softly  
" I would love to sing with you, i know this might be odd, but i don't know i just have a feeling"  
Not expecting that his eyes widen "ugh yah?, so you sing hugh"  
" Yah i used to be in a group, but you know what they say about groups?, the end is inevitable "  
" I definitely understand that, Ive been apart of 5 bands, 3 lead guitarist, 2 vocals and guitar. It's hard to keep something going strong when there's to many voices pushing and pulling the direction of the band."  
She let out a breath like she knew all too well what that was like  
" Yah, spot on. I was in one band for 15 years, 5 of those years struggling musicians, 10 rock stars, i find it funny we all aim to be known and adored and yet, that's when the downfall begins. Pride and jealousy kicks in, nothings ever enough."  
A silence falls upon them, they find comfort in the familiarity and understanding of each others pasts. 

"So what song were you thinking, i don't do pop?" he let out a small smile and chuckle  
amusement plastered her face, He's funny she thought to herself  
" Do you know ' Dancing away with my heart'?"  
" I do, that's a great song, if you have a bit right now i can pull my guitar out and we can jam for a bit? "  
" you don't think they will mind?"  
" I know the owner pretty well i think he will be fine with it" He said as a matter of factly 

She swayed as she bit her lip a little " yah sounds great"  
He grabbed his guitar out of his case as the both sat on the edge of the stage.  
"If you want i can take the first verse, then you can come in?"  
" Sounds great" she said as she offered a soft smile.  
He started strumming the tune as he began.

" I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song  
Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball" 

She came in as he faded out.

"And I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
Hoping that song would never be over" 

They both came in together 

"I haven't seen you in ages  
Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are  
For me you'll always be eighteen  
And beautiful and dancing away with my heart  
Nah na nah, nah na nah ah" 

As they continued singing they both got lost in one an others voices, sending them out of reality and into one where they weren't strangers.  
As she sang Mel felt her chest grow warm as butterflies enveloped her. She could not remove the plastered smile from her newly lit up face.  
The song ended and a peaceful silence fell upon them, both of them not staring away from each other's gaze.

He started strumming again a different tune, with a shy smile  
" Come in whenever". She was in awe of his picking, he did it so flawlessly she knew she could watch him play forever. 

"I been burning bright  
For so long I can't remember  
Pretty girls and late night bars seem to be my line of work  
Believe me when I say, I can't stay this high forever  
This man's had all he can stand, time to lay this body down"

She loved this song, after dazing out a little as he spoke she knew she should come in.

"Sweet Annie  
Can I stay with you a while  
'Cause this road's been putting miles on my heart,  
Sweetheart I've been livin' in a fantasy  
But one day Lightning will strike  
And my bark will lose its bite  
But don't give up on me  
Sweet Annie." 

She continued into the verse, as she got carried away with the song, He simply smiled as he let her take over.

Sweet Annie  
I know I promised you a life  
But with an empty bed and the words I said don't carry any weight  
If I could take back yesterday, find a way to start it over  
Turn around, put that bottle down and I'd pray it's not too late"

Both of there voices raising higher and allowing themselves to get carried away by the song

"Sweet Annie"

"Can I stay with you a while  
'Cause this road's been putting miles on my heart,  
Sweetheart I've been livin' in a fantasy  
But one day Lightning will strike  
And my bark will lose its bite  
But don't give up on me  
What will be will be

Sweet Annie." 

He strummed them out as they both had plastering smiles on there faces.  
"That's such a great song"  
" Thank's, i helped write it." He said with a coy smile  
" You did not?, wait that means you were?!"  
" Yup"  
" I was with the band for 3 years until something ells came up"  
" Wow, that's actually impressive"  
" I try "  
" Wow, humble" she remarked 

Jack placed the guitar down, placing his left arm over his shoulder, a thick silence feel over them as they shyly made eye contact, both of them not really knowing how to react. But knowing that, that was special.  
" That was umm"  
" Yah" she said almost speechless 

The tension between them grew thick both of them not knowing what to do from here. 

" Wanna grab drink" he asks with a unsure smile  
" Why not, it's not like i have anywhere to be " She shot him a polite smile 

A few minutes later they find themselves at the bar sitting on stools as they both nervously fiddle with there glasses.  
" Ive never noticed you around here before, are you new into town?" He said curiously the fact was he knew she was new because there was no way he would have scene her before and not introduced himself. 

" Yah actually i just moved in from LA, i really like it here so far. Although It's only been 2 days" She said with a smile.  
" Wow, i was gonna say, iv'e been here for a long time now i would've remembered a face like your's".  
" wow, does that line usually work on woman?" She asks curiously " Cause that was bad" She let's out with a coy smile  
" I don't know, i try to keep to myself these days, guess im kinda rusty."  
" that's hard to believe, there's no Ms jack Sheridan"  
" Nope, just loley old jack Sheridan" he paused for a second before he added " My last relationship was complicated i try and mostly keep to myself these days, i bought this bar a few years back so between the bar and gigs i keep myself fairly busy." 

She nodded understanding what he was saying  
" So your not involved in a band at right now?"  
" No, it's just me and my guitar"  
hesitant on asking he decided to just go for it.  
" Would you want to sing with me tomorrow night?, i have a gig it's nothing fancy but it could be fun". he paused before adding " i mean i don't know why exactly you moved here but if you want some gig's, i think we would do real well together." He said in his persuasive voice. 

" Like a Duo"  
" Like 2 people who love to sing, and sound good together."  
" You sure know how to convince someone when you try don't you?"  
" It's one of my super powers" He states with a smug smile.


	2. Slippin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later, They appear on Ellen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter i am having alot of fun writing it.   
> Song inspirations from the band 'Smithfield' Not my own music   
> Check them out.

2 Weeks Later;

"Up next we have a very attractive very talented group for you please welcome the new band everybody is raving about 'Center stage'." Ellen introduces the band as they walk out waving, with smiles plastered on there faces. They all take a seat right across from her Jack, Mel and the newest addition to the band Preacher.  
"Wow well welcome guy's to the show." The crowd doesn't die down, they all cheer and clap and a few scream, " See this is how crazy we all are for your all's music". The screaming intensifies

Over the crowd Mel tries to talk " Thank you so for having us this much it means alot to all of us". She makes eye contact with both men as she sits at the end chair, all three are flabbergasted by the reactions of the crowd.   
" Alright, alright calm down there just humans just like you and me, they just look prettier and sound better" Everyone laughs, then the crowd becomes settled   
" No but seriously you all sound so amazing together, tell us how this trio happened, it feels as if you guys happened over night, Tell us how 'Center Stage' took ............ Center stage ironically" Ellen finished as they all looked at eachother smiling and laughing amongst themselves, not knowing who should talk they all just waited for someone to talk as they looked around at eachother.   
" Not everyone talk at once" Ellen added with a smile   
With that jack decided to speak up as he looked at Mel at the end of the group before he drew his attention to Ellen

" Sorry we were laughing because Ironically we did kinda of just happen over night, but we had all been in very successful bands in the past as musicians or singers kind of all in the background i would say. So even though this band happened over night i would say it was from all of our past put together experiences that made us appreciate one another and the desire to want to work with people who aren't just insanely talented but are also grounded musicians who know who they are and just want to play. Not caring about becoming the next best thing , we had no intention of this happening, we just wanted to have fun and sing together. " 

" That's Awesome then suddenly Bam! everyone knows you? Ellen added   
Mel spoke up for the group " Well i just moved into town from LA, i saw Jack beautifully playing an original song of his, I fell in love with his voice.After his set we sang some song's together jammed out a little bit, right away without saying much we knew there was something special with both of our voices together we just felt it deep down. The next night preacher showed up at a Gig of jack's, Jack asked him to be the drummer and extra guitarist for the night. We played a short set maybe 5 song's That's when the video was taken of all of us rocking out and that's how we became viral." She put simply 

"Wait so you all had no practice, you all just knew the song's went up and sang together"   
"I like to think of it as a Jazz performance, you have 3 professional musicians who have done it a long time, all know how to put on a show and we all just feed off of one another, I ads a guitar riff, Mel comes in with a screeching violin while jack here makes the piano flow into the music as we all just harmonize into the melody. We know what to sounds good and we just have fun." Preacher adds into the conversation  
" so you both just met Mel but you two go way back?"   
" Yah" They both say in unison   
" I played guitar for the Zac brown band for a few years and wrote soe music with them and at the same time preacher was there as a drummer" Jack explained   
" We stayed in touch throughout the years whenever we needed help for a Gig we would be there for one another" Preacher added 

" Wow well this is awesome guy's so glad you were able to make it on the show, before you go i have a gameii want to play with yall then were all gonna get to see you play right?"  
" Sure are!" Mel Stated 

"Great, So this Game I call' Chemistry' " Ellen smirks as she says it   
" Oh great" Jack breathes out   
" Mmmm" Don’t you have like 100 other games we could play" preacher reply's   
" yah, I like that idea let's do any of the 100 other choices" Mel try's to Barter 

" Well hold up I haven't yet explained the premise of the game, I'm going to give Preacher the Guitar He's going to play a random melody then the two of you just by looking at each other have to create a song, A good song, with a verse, bridge and chorus" Okay that's the game

"can we discuss the theme or ?" Mel questioned 

" No I will choose the theme, as he plays the guitar one of you just start singing and add lib on top of each other you have one try, no pressure ."

They were all left speechless mouths wide opened, not knowing how to respond. Preacher looked at both of them and nodded " It's alright we got this if I anyone can think in synch it's you two."   
Mel and jack gave each other a knowing look before Mel added " Alright Buddy but you have to read my mind", He smiled sweetly " Already done".  
" Oh yah" She questioned with a coy expression " What am I thinking right now?" she gazed into his what she though were magnificent wonderous eyes, trying not to get lost in him.  
" Don't get lost in his eye's, There so Blue" He gave her a smile and a wink   
In Shock and embarrassment, she bit her lip and turned to Ellen " Yah he's good, were ready to go"   
Everyone laughed and giggled as jack still glanced at her with amusement from the corner of his eye.

" Alrighty I don't know exactly what just happened there but I'm sensing a real vibe off of you two" Ellen teased as Mel put her face into her hand's and jack shyly smiled as he stroked the side of his hair. Preacher just smiled and nodded which made Ellen laugh 

" Alrighty can we get Preacher his guitar please? Now the Theme of the song is   
' Chemistry '". She smiled and laughed 

Preacher was handed the guitar a beautiful Taylor Grand Eclectic Acoustic, the finish was burgundy brown with natural wood texture on it. He took the guitar in and smiled " I like this, it's beautiful" 

The three of the re arranged the chair in a arc so they could all see one another better, they all took a minute to think, playing with words and tunes in there heads. Preacher gave them both a look and a smile before he started plucking. They all started bopping there heads and humming tunes to them self. Mel Eye'd Jack, He saw her from the corner of his eye and knew she was on to something.  
" Start from the top preach" Mel requested   
He nodded and began to pluck his descending tune before she came in   
Jack turned to Mel as she started started singing:

" Midnight, it probably ain't the right time   
To think of crossing over that line,to ask you inside, but im gonna oh .." 

Jack smiled and laughed before he just went with it, and sang the next line directly to her 

" One kiss from your appletini sweet lips,   
Has got me caught up in the moment, I shouldn't do this but I'm gonna " 

Mel blushed and smiled as preacher started strumming harder into what would be a chorus, they both closed there eye's and listened to the tune. Mel placed her hand on jacks thigh to get his attention, he looked at her before turning to preacher, " Hey man start the Intro Chorus again Mel's got something."   
" Yah man" Preacher looked at Mel as he started strumming the chorus again, with a nod she came in, Unaware her hand still on jacks thigh. She focused back on jack hoping he would pick up and come in with her  
" you got me Slippin like your hand in my pocket, Slipin like that strap on my dress"

Right before she could continue as she hoped he came in   
"Slippin is only making us want it evenmore,   
Start slippin out of your high heals"  
Mell adds  
"Slippin onto that dance floor, Give in"   
Together they know exactly what there gonna say next and sing together   
" Give in, we said we wouldn't give in   
But I can feel us slippin"

They both smiled at each other, Mel slid her hand off Jack's thigh hoping know one noticed, they came back to reality pretty quickly as Preacher finished his strumming.   
" Aye!!" Preacher said excitingly " I think we have a new single, that was Sexy"   
They all just smiled   
" Yah, Yah that was sexy, umm hey when you get even more famouse from that song remember to send me the royalties, Okay at least 50% " Ellen smiled and laughed   
"Yes we will be right on that" Jack replied   
" Great I'll give you my information after this is over" She added

Everyone laughed and shook there heads

"Wow guy's really though that was amazing, all eye contact no communication, what pro's.   
' Centre Stage' Everybody She raised her voice to get the crowd roaring.  
Everyone cheered and whistled as they just sat there shamelessly waving and saying " thank you" so quietly know one could hear. 

" All right up next we ill hear them play for the first time live on Ellen " 

They left there seats, went to the stage and double checked that everything was good to go.  
Preacher grabbed the Electric guitar and Jack grabbed the Acoustic, Jack and Mel both stood side beside facing each other behind microphones. The lights in the whole place dimed, then a spot light appeared on the three of them.   
After a moment of silence, Preacher came in plucking, Jack came in soon after:  
They both took turns singing each line.

"I don't wanna find the one God made for me  
I don't want a hand to hold walking down the street  
And I don't wanna share a perfect back porch view  
I don't want someone to come home to

Sang in Harmony together gazing into eachother's eye's 

If it ain't you, if it ain't you  
There's no one else worth giving my heart to  
If it ain't you, if it ain't you  
No I don't know what love is if it ain't you

They came into the second verse taking turns with each line again Jack came in first. 

I don't wanna hear the words, don't go home yet  
I don't wanna kiss that takes away my breath  
I don't need forever eyes to get lost in  
I don't wanna feel a strong hand on my skin

Jack reached his hand out for Mel, as she took it she closed her eyes as they both came in for the chorus again.

If it ain't you, if it ain't you  
There's no one else worth giving my heart to  
If it ain't you, if it ain't you  
No I don't know what love is if it ain't you

They both grabbed ahold of the mics from there stands and came in closer to one another not allowing for to much space to fill the gap. Jack grabbed onto her waist as she placed her free hand on his arm.   
They both continued singing in harmony through the next verse. 

I don't wanna live a happy life  
And get laid to rest when it's my time  
With any name engraved there next to mine  
If it ain't you  
Oh, if it ain't you

If it ain't you, if it ain't you  
There's no one else worth giving my heart to  
If it ain't you, if it ain't you  
No I don't know what love is if it ain't you  
No I don't know what love is if it ain't you.

For a brief second they got lost in eachother's eye's they both felt the chemistry between them not knowing how ells to respond Mel slowly backed away from Jack with a sweet smile the music faded out and the crowd filled the room with noise.


End file.
